Las hijas que Wanda tenía que tener
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Ahora Wanda ya conoció a su príncipe "azul"XD, pero hay tres problemas:está casada, a su hija no le parece, y su príncipe azul es el mismísimo...AntiCosmo La ventaja es que ambos se enamoraron de los dos...pero sólo Blonda se ha dado cuenta.
1. La buena noticia

_**Las hijas que Wanda tenía que tener **_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 1: La buena noticia**_

_**Un día soleado Wanda se despertó, observando a Cosmo, sonriendo, su novio era maravilloso, por muy imbécil que fuera…**_

_**La noche anterior, los dos se habían enlazado de una forma muy especial, apenas llevaban cinco meses de novios, pero ellos ya se sentían preparados, en especial Wanda…que a sus escasos 19 años, había decidido hacer el amor con su novio, sin importar que él fuera mucho mayor…**_

_**-Buenos días mi amor**_

_**-Hola Wanda- Dijeron ambos sonrientes**_

_**-Wanda, la verdad no es por correrte, pero creo que deberíamos vestirnos ya, no quiero que mi mamá te vea y te insulte**_

_**-Bien cariño, pero tendrás que venir conmigo, no me voy a ir sin ti**_

_**-Oh, de acuerdo**_

_**Ambos se vistieron y justo a tiempo salieron, pues Mamá Cosmo, había entrado para despertar a su hijo**_

_**-Buenos días mi Cosmo lolo…¿Cosmo?, ¡Diablos!, de seguro Wanda se lo llevó ¡Como la odio!!-Dijo y se salió**_

_**-Fiuf!, Justo a tiempo, no Wanda?...Wanda?-Wanda lo había estado mirando, y Cosmo nunca lo notó. Cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó**_

_**-¿Qué tengo?**_

_**-No lo sé, es lo mismo que yo te preguntó ¿Qué tienes para que yo te quiera tanto?**_

_**Cosmo sonrió-Creo que es por que soy irresistible-dijo sonriendo más, Wanda se rió por su sentido del humor tan adorable y lo besó, luego se percató de algo…cuando lo hicieron, olvidaron algo…¡El Condón!, no se lo habían puesto**_

_**-Ah, cariñito**_

_**-¿qué pasa Wanda?**_

_**-Creo que ayer olvidamos algo…**_

_**-De veras?, ¿Qué?**_

_**-Pues…-Wanda se empezó a sentir mareada, se tocó la frente con la mano**_

_**-¿Qué tienes?**_

_**-Sólo un mal presentimiento Cosmo**_

_**-¿Quieres ir al doctor?**_

_**-La verdad, creo que deberíamos de esperar unos dos o tres días antes de ir al doctor**_

_**-Lo que tú digas**_

_**Fue lo último que dijo Cosmo. Tres días después, Cosmo llevó a Wanda al hospital…**_

_**-¿Quién sigue?- Preguntó la enfermera**_

_**-Y-y-yo-o-o-Dijo Wanda, estaba muy mareada**_

_**-Oh, de acuerdo, pase…**_

_**La enfermera se llevó a Wanda a la oficina del doctor…Cosmo esperó impaciente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a su novia…**_

_**-Doctor…está usted seguro?**_

_**-Si pequeña…estás embarazada…**_

_**-Siii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Wanda gritó emocionada, rápidamente lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su celular y le marcó a su hermana…**_

_**-¡Ash, ¿qué quieres!?**_

_**-Hermana…estoy embarazada…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gracias, después le sigo**_

_**AntiCosmita Sharpay**_


	2. Blonda

_**Capítulo2: Blonda**_

_**-Hermana…estoy embarazada**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡Pero cómo…?!**_

_**-Ash, tú siempre vas de alburera, eres una loca, sólo piensas en eso!**_

_**-Y a mucha honra querida…voy para allá, tienes mucho que contarme, ni si quiera me has presentado a tu novio…dime ¿Es Juanísimo verdad?**_

_**-Ah…no exactamente**_

_**-Pero es alguien como él ¿No?**_

_**-Ah…luego te lo enseño**_

_**-Bien, voy para allá**_

_**Y a esto colgó**_

_**-Gracias doctor, voy a contarle a mi novio**_

_**-De acuerdo…dime ¿Él te ama?**_

_**-Claro ¿Por qué?**_

_**-no, nada, pero si no te responde del modo que no quieres, tráemelo**_

_**-de acuerdo doc.- Y salió de ahí**_

_**-¡Wanda!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tienes algo?**_

_**-Si Cosmo, pero es una buena noticia**_

_**-¡Qué?,vamos, dime**_

_**-Estoy…embarazada…Cosmo?**_

_**Al oír esto, Cosmo se desmayó**_

_**-Amorcito?...estás…?**_

_**-SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!-Cosmo saltó de felicidad-¡Wanda, no sabes qué feliz me haces!-Cosmo la tomó y la besó después de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Al escuchar, el doctor sonrió**_

_**-vamos a decirle a mi mamá!- Dijo feliz Cosmo**_

_**-¡A tu mamá?**_

_**-Si, verás que así te va a querer**_

_**-De acuerdo Cosmo, pero antes tenemos que ir a recoger a mi hermana en el aeropuerto**_

_**-Está bien…pero es que…¡Wanda, voy a ser papá!**_

_**-Si, lo sé Cosmo, yo también voy a ser mamá**_

_**Cosmo besó a su novia otra vez, lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo**_

_**EN EL AEROPUERTO…**_

_**-Muy bien Cosmo, pórtate bien con Blonda, es muy, no sé, muy, nada es más perfecto que ella, y puede que no le caigas bien, así que trata de ser lo más adorable que puedas ¿Ok?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Oh oh, ahí viene**_

_**Del avión salió una mujer demasiado atractiva, de vestimenta roja y negra: Una minifalda y un top, botas y una diadema con muchos diamantes y accesorios**_

_**-Hola hermanita!, Dijo gritando como de costumbre, pero no notó a Cosmo**_

_**-Hola Blonda**_

_**-Y bien, ¿Dónde está?**_

_**-Ah…a tu derecha**_

_**Blonda volteó sin creerlo**_

_**-No juegues, ¿Dónde está Juanísimo?**_

_**-No lo sé ni me interesa, pero bueno, él es Cosmo, mi novio**_

_**-¿¡Qué?!, ¡¿Cambiaste a Juanísimo por esta cosa!?**_

_**-Ah, pues sí, bueno vamos con mi suegra**_

_**-oh oh, tu suegra…bien, vamos**_

_**EN CASA DE MAMÁ COSMO…**_

_**Mamá Cosmo al abrir la puerta, a la primera que vió fue a Blonda**_

_**-Hola, tu debes ser mi nuera, ¿No?**_

_**-Ah, no señora, es mi hermana, Wanda**_

_**Mamá Cosmo al verla se sorprendió, parecía enojada**_

_**-Tú?!**_

_**-Va a ser una larga visita-Pensó Wanda…**_

__


	3. No puedo más

_**Capítulo 3: No puedo hacerlo**_

**-¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice yo?- Wanda lloraba, esa noche, mamá Cosmo la había tratado muy mal: La había insultado, se había burlado de ella y lo peor: Le había prohibido acercarse a Cosmo.**

**Wanda se sentía tan mal, ella pensaba que con el bebé quizá mamá Cosmo la querría, pero se había equivocado, fue peor de lo que pensaba, ahora la odiaba más, según porque había violado a su hijo y lo estaba forzando a hacerse responsable y a gastar dinero en él.**

**En ese momento entró Blonda:**

**-Hermana…¿Puedo pasar?**

**Wanda asintió y Blonda se fue acercando lentamente y fue a sentarse con ella…**

**Y EN OTRA PARTE…**

**-Cosmo…¿Quieres cenar?**

**-No, lárgate!**

**-Vamos cielo, yo sólo hago esto porque te amo y no quiero que estés con esa chica, es de mala vid, ya la viste, salió embarazada a los 18 y ahora te quiere dar responsabilidad a ti, no no no, tú estás loco, si vas por ella, asegúrate de no regresar nunca.**

**Cosmo se quedó pensando enojado, en realidad su mamá se había portado muy gandalla con Wanda…pero él la amaba y también a su hij, así que decidió irse con ells...tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí… **

**EN CASA DE WANDA…**

**-Blonda, es que no lo entiendo, yo le voy a dar un niet, ¿Por qué no me quiere?**

**-No importa Wanda, si neesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo, si quieres, también le decimos a Don Papi**

**-No Blonda, aún no, pero…-Sonrió-Gracias**

**-De nada, ay voy a ser tia! Qué maravilloso!, pero…**

**-Pero qué?**

**-Y Cosmo, la niñ**** va a necesitar**** un padre ¿No crees?**

**-Si, tienes razón…-Dijo melancólica-Voy a tener que buscarle un padre…**

**-No lo harás**

**-¿Cosmo?**

**-Wanda!**

**-Cosmo!- Corrió a abrazarlo- ¿Cómo es que tu madre te dejó venir?**

**-No, escapé.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si, quiero estar sólo con ustedes**

**-Ay Cosmo-Beso**

**-Bien Blonda, sólo faltas tú**

**-de qué?...ah no, ni lo pienses, no, yo no voy a tener hijos, no señor**

**-Ah si?, pues yo digo lo contrario, ¿Qué tal si estás ya…?**

**-No, no es cierto-Dijo preocupada-¿O si?**

**-No lo sé, vayamos al doctor**

**-De acuerdo…ay Dios mio, ojalá y no sea cierto…**

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

**-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Continuará…**

**Ya lo sé es muy corto, pero emocionante, Blonda estará embarazada?**

**Quién sabe, después le sigo, no os preocupeis**

**Y recuerden**

"**La pereza es la madre de todos los pecados….y como a toda madre…HAY QUE RESPETARLA!"**

**Nos vemos, ah si, también recuerden:**

"**La estupidez es infinitamente más fascinante que la inteligencia: La inteligencia tiene sus límites, la estupidez no" XD.**


	4. Querido diario

_**Capítulo4: Querido diario**_

"_**Querido diario**_

_**Ayer me enteré de que estaba embarazada de Cosmo, el que te platiqué que conocí en La Corona Puntiaguda, es un chico muy lindo, me alegra que él sea el padre de mi hija, sí la pequeña es niña, él insiste en que quiere que también se llame Wanda, pero yo quiero que se llame Isis, como la princesa egipcia, un momento…¡Isis Wanda!, sí, ese será su nombre, mañana le diré eso a Cosmo, como te decía, me alegra de que él sea el padre, no me hubiera gustado que fuera Juanísimo, él no es mi tipo, qué alivio que terminé con él, aún así, es muy buena la idea de que sea Cosmo, pero la verdad, desde niña soñaba con casarme con alguien inteligente, elegante, con acento inglés, en fin, todo un príncipe, pero Cosmo es más de lo que yo hubiera podido pedir, es lindo, no muy responsable, pero lo bastante maduro y buen padre como para dejar a su madre y venirse a vivir conmigo, ahora está dormido, lo veo y no puedo evitar sonreír, es igual a mi contraparte AntiWanda, la verdad, siento curiosidad por conocer al contraparte de Cosmo, pero lástima, me tocó con él, AntiCosmo es un antipadrino y jamás podría estar conmigo, pero aún así, amo a Cosmo, y ahora sí se va a quedar conmigo para siempre…**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa, fuimos al hospital para ver si Blonda estaba embarazada, la enfermera dijo que esperáramos afuera, así que no me enteré de lo que dijo el doctor, creo que fue algo malo, pues Blonda salió volando de ahí y no quiere hablar de eso.**_

_**Sería lindo que también esté embarazada, así sufrirá el parto igual que yo jeje.**_

_**Mañana te digo que pasó mi querido diario, tú llevas mi vida desde que te trajeron a mí como regalo, ojala y existas todavía cuando nazca Isis, así podrá saber como era su madre.**_

_**Hasta mañana querido diario**_

_**Wanda."**_

_**Eso fue lo último que escribió Wanda, luego guardó su diario y se fue a dormir.**_

_**Y así fue como su primera hija iba a tener el nombre de Isis Wanda.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**ACS: Este capítulo es para mi hermanita, no fue así como ella se puso ese nombre, pero a mí se me ocurrió así XD.**_

_**Gracias, luego le sigo, cuídense y recuerden: Si sabes que sabes todo lo que no debes saber…ya sabes demasiado.**_

_**Lo sé, desde ahora voy a poner mensajes en cada uno de los capítulos de cada una de mis historias, suena lógico no?**_

_**Tai-ye (Adiós).**_


	5. Falsa alarma

_**Capítulo 5: La falsa alarma**_

**-Si!, hermana despierta, falsa alarma**

**Wanda abrió sus ojos y vio a su hermana, quién estaba muy feliz**

**-Qué?**

**-Falsa alarma hermanita, no estoy embarazada!**

**-Oh, qué bien por ti no?**

**-Celosa**

**-No, tú estás celosa or que tú no vas a tener un bebé**

**-Si, tienes razón, yo no voy a engordar, ni me van a salir estrías, ni voy a tener que esconder mi panza por el resto de mi vida**

**-Ash, cállate**

**-Jeje, así soy Wandita**

**-Si, lo sé Blondita**

**-Y tú marido que va a decir?, no va a ser tío, y ese era su mayor sueño, además de ser padre**

**-Mejor no le digas nada, y sigue fingiendo**

**-Y qué gano yo?, dime eh?**

**-Ash, te pagaré**

**-De acuerdo, oye, y cómo se va a llamar tu bebé eh?**

**-Isis, como siempre quisiste llamarte tú y Wanda, como yo**

**-Isis Wanda?**

**-Sip**

**-Bueno, si quieres, es tu bebé**

**-Y el de Cosmo**

**-Cierto…por qué de Cosmo eh?, por qué no de Juanísimo**

**-Juanísimo no es mi tipo**

**-Lo sé, pero Cosmo es exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que nunca habías querido estar, recuerdas?, Tú soñabas con un príncipe AZUL, elegante, con gracia, inglés, educado y sobretodo…**

**-Sobretodo qué?**

**-Sexualmente activo no?**

**-Blonda!**

**-Oh vamos!, no me vas a salir ahora con que Cosmo es un Dios del amor**

**-No, pero…tú siempre tienes que pensar en eso no?**

**-Linda, vivo para eso**

**-Se nota**

**-cállate!**

**-Pues cállate tú**

**-Me callo si tú te cllas**

**-Bien**

**-Bien**

**Las dos comenzaron a reír**

**-Ay hermanita, a pesar de que te odio, eres mi mejor amiga**

**-Igual tú Blonda**

**-Está bien, Isis wanda**

**-Si, mi hija se va a llamar así**

**-Oye, no has pensado en tener otro?**

**-Yo si, pero no sé Cosmo, apropósito dónde está?**

**-Se está bañando**

**-Oh, pues yo si quiero tener otra**

**-Otra?**

**-Si , quiero tener dos niñas**

**-Y en caso de que las tuvieras, cómo se llamaría?**

**-No lo sé, quizás como su padre, pero el nombre afeminado**

**-Cosma?**

**-No, Cosmita**

**-No me gusta**

**-Ni a mí, pero deberá llevar el nombre de su padre, es una promesa, el nombre de su padre**

**-Y ponle también Sharpay!-dijo otra voz**

**-Sharpay?!- es nombre de perro Mandy**

**-Lo sé, pero me gusta**

**-Por favor Mandy, no seas ridícula-Dijo Blonda, siempre se había llevado mal con ella, siempre, Mandy se enojó, parecía que se iba a desatar una pelea, pero Cosmo entró, desnudo**

**-Hola Wanda, buenos díAAAAHHHH!!!!!**

**-AH!!!!-Gritaron las dos**

**-Cosmo!, qué sorpresa!, cielo, por que no nos vamos un rato afuera mientrs te vistes eh?-Dijo llevándoselo- Lo siento-Cerró la puerta**

**Mandy y Blonda se quedaron viéndose una a otra**

**-No necesitaba ver eso**

**-ni yo**

**AFUERA…**

**-Cariño, no has pensado en tener otra bebé**

**-NO!- Wanda bajó la mirada- Tú si?**

**-No no no, sólo era curiosidad, bien, debo ir por las cosas de la comida, te veo al rato- Se despidió de beso y salió**

**Wanda iba muy triste, Cosmo no quería otra bebé….**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ACS: En el siguiente capítulo ya va a nacer Isis**

**Mi frase de hoy: "Lo importante no es saber, sino tener el teléfono del que sabe"**

**Nos vemos, AntiCosmita Sharpay, que les dice: "Ser perfecto es posible…yo soy la prueba!"**


	6. Y en otra parte

_**Capítulo 6: Y en otra parte**_

**Wanda estaba muy triste por que Cosmo no quería tener otra bebé, así sus planes se habían venido de cabeza, había estado pensando en eso durante los siguientes nueve meses, aún nacida Isis, a Wanda le preocupaba eso, ahora la estaba amamantando, era su deber, Blonda le ayudaba y Cosmo también, pero aún así se sentía vacía por dentro, esperando que algún día, Cosmo cambiara de opinión…después de todo, ya estaban casados…**

**Y también se la pasaba pensando en su príncipe, que esperaba que en él se convirtiera Cosmo, ya llegaría, algún día…**

**Y EN OTRA PARTE…**

**Un antipadrino descansaba en su sillón de estudio, bebiendo una taza de té, pensando: Él era el mayor genio maligno del Mundo y Antimundo Mágico, y estaba casado con alguien como su contraparte: estúpido, irresponsable, etc., pero él creía que se merecía casar con la mujer que siempre soñó: Responsable, amable, de carácter fuerte, pero fácil de incontentar, bonita, alta, pero sobretodo, buena madre, pues él no había querido tener un hijo con AntiWanda, pues aunque se lo merecía, la pobre era una completa irresponsable, pero él pensaba que algún día iba a aparecer esa mujer…no saben cuánto deseaba conocer a la contraparte de su esposa, a Wanda…pero AntiCosmo no se imaginaba que la misma Wanda deseaba también alguien como él…**

**Estaba todo eso en su cabeza, cuando AntiWanda entró:**

**-Querido, vas a conocer a mi contraparte, a Wanda!**

**-En serio!?**

**-Si, su niña acaba de nacer y quiere que la conozcamos**

**-Oh, y dime, ella está casada con Cosmo?**

**-Si, al igual que tú y yo**

**-Oh, de acuerdo, vamos**

**-Gracias, amor, bueno, vámonos**

**-Vámonos entonces**

**Levantaron sus varitas y desaparecieron con un antipoof, AntiCosmo nunca había estado tan nervioso…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ACS: Ay qué bueno, al fin se van a conocer mis papis!**

**Mi frase: "Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del de al lado"**

**Lo sé, soy muy sabia.XD**


	7. Eres tú al fin?

_**Capítulo 7: Eres tú al fin?**_

**EN MUNDO MÁGICO…**

**Wanda estaba impaciente, por fin le iban a presentar a AntiCosmo, estab muy nerviosa, de seguro era feo y malhumorado, después de todo, era el contrario de Cosmo, finalmente, el timbre sonó**

**-Yo voy- Dijo Cosmo- AntiCosmo!, hola hermano!**

**-Ash, hola Cosmo, y bien, dónde está tu dichoso bebé y tu esposa?-Dijo malhumorado, tenía que fingir que no le importaba**

**-Oh, pasen, hola AntiWanda!, wow, se nota que eres la contraria a Wanda, pero AntiCosmo, parece que te gané-Dijo en cuanto ella se fue con su contraria-Yo tengo a la más hermosa mi señor monóculo inglés**

**-Cállate Cosmo! Y enséñame a tu espo…digo a tu bebé**

**-De acuerdo…por aquí…**

**AntiCosmo estaba muy nervioso, pero puso cara de What? Al ver a una chica rubia con ropa muy delgada sentada cruzada de piernas**

**-Ah…tú eres Wanda?**

**-Qué?!, Wanda yo?!, no no no amigo, Wanda está al fondo del pasillo, y…apropósito-Dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza- Tú eres el príncipe que Wanda siempre esperó**

**-Disculpa?**

**-nada, adelante**

**-Con permiso**

**-Pásale**

**-AntiCosmo sonrió en sentido figurado pensando "Su príncipe?, entonces ella también deseaba casarse con alguien como yo!"Se puso más nervioso, fue al fondo del pasillo y sonrió al ver a un hada de tez blanca, cabello rosa, labios pintados, muy hermosa, que además le sonreía, pero lo que más le impresionó de ella fue que se veía que era muy buena madre, cariñosa y dedicada…**

**-Ah, hola, tú debes ser Wanda**

**-Y tú…AntiCosmo, encantada**

**-el placer es mío Wanda- dijo besando su mano, Wanda se sonrojó, él era el príncipe que siempre esperó.**

**-Ah, y esa es tu bebé?**

**-Si, se llama Isis Wanda**

**-Bonito nombre, especialmente por el "Wanda"**

**Wanda se sonrojó**

**-Qué cosas dices**

**-No, es verdad, Wanda es un nombre precioso**

**-Pues eso dile a mi padre…oye, y tú tienes hijos?**

**-No, porque creo que mi esposa no es la indicada para el trabajito**

**-Tal vez necesites a alguien más responsable y dedicada**

**-Como tú…digo si, alguien mejor que ella**

**-No, tienes razón, creo que…yo soy la indicada, para ser la madre de tus hijos**

**AntiCosmo se acercaba cada vez más a Wanda, quién también pensaba besarlo, a Isis no le parecía para nada, y eso lo dio a entender cuando ya se iban a besar, pues ella se soltó en llanto, rápidamente se separaron**

**-Isis, qué tienes amor?**

**-Tal vez tenga sueño**

**-O hambre, la leche ya no le gusta, ya quiere papilla, podrías hablarle a Cosmo?**

**-Claro, ahora vuelo, preciosa- Wanda se sonrojó**

**-Viste amor?, ese es el príncipe que yo siempre soñé, no te gusta?**

**Isis puso cara de asco**

**-Oh vamos!, bueno, cada quién sus gustos, pero aguarda, estoy casada, lástima, pero, aún así, creo que me estoy enamorando…ah contrólate Wanda, tú quieres a Cosmo no?**

**En eso él llegó**

**-Dime amor**

**-Cosmo, cielo, la niña tiene hambre, podrías ir a comprar algo de fruta por favor?**

**-Claro, puede ir mi cuñada conmigo?**

**-Blonda?**

**-No, AntiWanda, es que me está contando sus pato-aventuras**

**-De acuerdo cielo- Cosmo se acercó a besar a Wanda, tanto ella como AntiCosmo se molestaron un poco**

**-Hermana, voy a salir**

**-me vas a dejar sola?**

**-Es que voy a salir con Juanísimo, no puedo perder está oportunidad, además, te quedas con tu cuñado**

**-Si, yo te cuido Wanda**

**Ella sonrió- Está bien**

**Blonda salió de la casa y Wanda se quedó con AntiCosmo…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ACS: Y ahora que pasará, entre los dos?**

**Bien, les dejo la frase: "Ser honesto es algo noble…pero improductivo"**


End file.
